Welcome To A New Kind Of World?
by JKiloveyou5
Summary: New girl to hogwarts. Someone has a past they would rather forget, and why is Dumbledore more worried about her then Harry?
1. Getting The Needs

It was August 31 when I received my letter to Hogwarts, I just turned 14 I never met my parents I was adopted by a nice couple. My moms name is Marie and my dad name is Robert. Oh I was named Sapphire Violet Rose Sphinx that's there last name. I'm so happy to go to Hogwarts both my parents were supposed wizards, so I am a pureblood, well let me tell you a little about myself.

I Have chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights they are natural it reaches to the lower part of my back curls and a slight wave to it, my eyes are unusual they are a pale purple color.

I am kind of tall 5'5; I am not obese but not anorexic. I also just found out I am a wizard so I was slightly angry with my parents for keeping that from me. Well let me tell you about my time at Hogwarts.

I woke up to my parents and best friend singing me happy birthday, it was August 31 a warm day with a slight breeze in the air a perfect day to just chill outside with best friend in the world. That was until I checked the mail.

I came downstairs in my usual pj's a tank top and short shorts hair pulled into a messy bun, we had a letter in front of our door addressed to me so I of course opened it thinking it was just some junk. It said I was accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I of course thought it was a joke so I showed it to my mom, she told me that I could not go I was confused at first then dad explained that I was a natural born wizard and should except it.

I immediately started packing Marie looked at me and asked "are you sure you want to go so soon you have some time do you have to go please stay" I looked her up and down and yelled that she should have told me from the start who I was. She was disappointed but understood were I came from. So she gave me the letter it had instructions on what to do where to go and what to get.

At first I was scared to leave my home my friends my family, I was afraid to leave my small house on the outside of England with a completely furnished house for a place I have no clue about. My father and mother said they would see me in a few months. I packed everything I thought I would need and headed to Diagon alley. I had no clue were I was I just followed a large group of people to a book signing I guess.

I accidentally ran into a blond haired boy "I'm so sorry this place is so large I'm completely utterly lost" I babbled the boy just stared at me so I assumed I pissed him off as I started to walk off he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, he was not a bad looking guy quite cute, "what school do you go to?" he asked in a deep though young voice his face features seemed to sharpen with every movement of his lips.

I slowly turned to him and said "Hogwarts but I think I am a couple years behind my parents have been keeping it from me?" he looked disappointed in what I said as though I had some how let him down. "SO your not a pure blood you a muggle born?" he asked in an angered voice.

I looked him up and down ripped my hand away from his realizing that we were still holding hands and flared with anger "if you must no i was adopted I am a pure blood I don't see how that matters though." he signed and looked down almost relived that I was a pure blood. I started thinking maybe I was too mean so i gently shook his shoulder trying to regain his attention; he looked up with a small grin on his face and said "you may be a Slytherin with me and by the way I'm Draco Malfoy and your name is?"

After what he said I had a million more questions running through my head but I just gently smiled back and said "my name is sapphire but me friends call me fire. "He looked a little thrown back by my name, I was slowly getting more comfortable with him so I let my bubbly personality out just a little as to not scare Draco, " you said something about being a Slytherin, what are they like?

Are they mean? How many other groups are there? What are they like? Are they nice like you?" I said in all one breathe he looked stunned by the outburst but out of no were started to chuckle not laughing at me but at my display. A deep hearty chuckle to say the least "well to answer all of your questions they are pretty mean, there are three more groups, they are nice i guess, and I'm really not all that nice." it was my turn to be thrown I didn't understand he seemed very nice to me.

"Well I have a lot of things i have to do an I'm a little lost so I got to go I hope I see you again and we become good friends." I yelled as I walked off to find the things I needed. I walked to the first thing on my list it was a wand, I found a shop one named Ollivanders. I heard a group talking to this man he looked about 100 from were I was standing I was really hoping it was the lighting. "Hello there miss can I help you with something, did you break your wand also?" his voice was rather calming it contradicted his crazy hair.

I answered him noticing there a group of kids about my age staring at me also, "yes but I will wait, and who broke there wand and how?" the boy with red hair stepped up and showed me and replied "Long story" he looked down. a girl about my age walked over to me and shook my hand "hi I'm Hermione that idiot is Ron and that is Harry and its not a long story Ron is just an idiot".

Ollivanders Went to the back for a moment to I'm guessing get Ron a new wand.  
>Harry seemed on edge as though waiting for me to say something. So I took the moment in stride "my name is sapphire but most people call me fire, and I really hope I do not break my wand." Ron, Hermione, and Harry started to laugh. Well the older man had come out of the back to give Ron his wand.<p>

He looked at me and asked what kind of wand I had I explained the situation, hermione turned to him "why doesn't she try ours?" the old man seemed to be deliberating it in his head and finally Agreed.  
>He brought me the same one as hermione. Lets just say that wand did not stay in store very long, it crashed threw the window. He turned and just walked back into the back.<p>

Next was one like Ron's it caught on fire, next was one like Harry's it just didn't work, it kind of just shut had a light bulb moment and said "this wand has only been used by one other wizard, Daphne, she was an amazing wizard go for it." I did what he told me and the wand glowed and a storm started out side.

They all looked at me "is that supposed to happen?" the owner of the shop looked at me said, "that's your wand" I was so happy. I played for the wand with the money I received in the letter. The wand I got was called 'A Dragons Hand'. It was pure white it had black dragons carved into it they seemed to glide around the wand, it wasn't heavy but i would definitely have to get used to it.

The next stop was the pet store. The gang came with me, we talked I found out they were in Gryffindor, they have been friend since there first day, and this Harry potter dude is famous I guess that's cool. When we got there I freaked their was so many animals but as I looked towards the back I saw this midnight blue and black phoenix I couldn't take my eyes off it.

I started to walk towards it but the shop owner stopped he looked me up and down "you cant handle that bird no one can that's why its being put down" he looked almost smug about it! I couldn't stand this innocent bird being put down just because no one was willing to try and understand it.

I looked at the bird and I understood how it felt it was taken from its parents most likely and hadn't ever seen them I pushed pass the man and opened the cage and spoke to the phoenix "I understand why your mad come with me life doesn't have to be this way please I want you live please come with me."

The bird jumped on my arm almost glad I looked at the man who owned the shop he looked like someone had just ran around his shop naked. I walked over to him and asked the price "you got lucky this time but that bird is crazy so give me him" he said as he grabbed for the bird. The birds normal honey colored eyes seemed to flare like my anger they turned almost blood red, the phoenix snapped at him and clawed him.

He yelled accusing the bird of being a demon I retorted saying he attacked the bird and that is what angered him. He screamed "take that damned bird for free and leave my store now!" we left gladly; the gang helped me get some cloaks and my needed books and a broom.

As we started walking again to I guess some kind of train station we started talking about my phoenix. "So what are you going to name that 'damned' bird?" Harry ask, well that took me off guard I thought he would just fly away, I guess not cause there he was sitting on my stuff guarding me it made me kind of giggle. "Well I have never had a pet before so I don't really no... I got it Auggie" they looked at me like I was crazy but Auggie seemed to like.

The next day I came back to that same spot nobody talked the whole ride here and at dinner.  
>We had to go through this wall I really don't no. As it was my turn these red head boys came up they looked like twins, I really didn't pay attention. So I as I was getting on the train everybody came through the wall. We got on the train together and found an empty cabin.<p> 


	2. Arrival

They told me the train ride was long so I decide to get some sleep since I didn't sleep well the night before.

I awoke to Harry removing me from his shoulder. Apparently Draco had said something about me being near a filthy mud blood like granger that's all I caught, and Harry was defending her.

They had their wands aiming at each other I couldn't stand it so I stood in  
>between them right as they started to say their spells. Draco and Harry both stopped but did not put down their wands.<p>

They accused each other of starting it that's when I started to get pissed. I yelled "Put down the damn wands, do not make me get mine out!" I was pissed and they knew it, they nodded and slowly dropped their wands.

I shook my head and told them to explain wrong move cause they started to go off again and pulled out their wands  
>again I had enough I pulled out my wand and aimed it at both of them. "DROP IT NOW!" I hissed in a voice lased with anger.<p>

Draco immediately dropped his hand and walked over from his spot and hugged me I instantly calmed me though it never happened. "Come to my cabin you shouldn't be around filthy mud bloods that don't even know their place"

Draco all but told me. Harry flared up with anger again he ran over from his spot outside the cabin "she belongs with her friends and that's were she is"  
>Harry was in Draco's face.<p>

"She is going with me" Draco demanded, "the hell she is you just insulted her friends and in a way her no way is she going with you" Harry screamed and pulled out  
>his wand Draco immediately fallowing suit.<p>

Spells where flying everywhere not making much sound in such a cramped area though Harry threw a spell and Draco dodged it and same until Harry threw a certain spell I couldn't catch the name of it with all the names being shouted but Draco was standing somewhere in front of me and moved to the left not knowing I was behind him. The spell hit me instead of the true person it was directed at.

I hit the ground my head was spinning, they tensed up not knowing if I was okay, I didn't even know that point. They ran over to me and tried to help I ripped myself away from them, "this is.. I cant even talk to ya'll right now I'm leaving talk to me whenever you can calm down!" I had sudden pain in my leg but ignored it would go  
>away. I walked out of the cabin in a hurry they tried to follow but I slipped in to another part of the train.<p>

I stepped into what looked like an empty cabin, but less then two minutes later the two red head boys I saw earlier walked threw the door. They looked stunned when they saw me so I got up to leave the one on the left turned to me and said "hey I'm Fred and that's George can we help you with something?"

I sat down and told them everything  
>that happened they just listened like I was the best football game they had ever heard. George stood and moved to my side and so did Fred. They just hugged me "well now you no the two coolest guys in school" they said in unison.<p>

I couldn't help to laugh they asked what year I was in I explain the situation and they told me I was in year 4 and they are in year 6 "bummer I was really hoping to see you guys more" they explained the housing and quidige and everything else I would need to no.

"May I please sleep this ride is lasting forever" I said groggily "sorry ...  
>we never got your name" Fred asked in a laughing tone. "Umm sorry the name is sapphire but my friends just call me fire" the both looked at each other confused. "Why?"<p>

They asked I laughed they were first people to ask so I told them how I have a bad temper and they completely understood. "Well sorry fire but we are almost there so your going to need to change" I looked at them like they had lost their minds, they looked giddy if I say so myself.

"Into what may I ask?" I asked kind of wondering what they were  
>talking about, "into your robes of course" George answered. I started to crack up cause my sick mind went wild. So I asked Fred and George if they could go get my robes because I left them in the other cabin, they nodded and took<br>off to get them.

My leg started to Hurt while they were gone so I checked it to make sure nothing was wrong, there was just a burse a very large one at that.

They came through the door and sat down annoyed I didn't want to believe that they were mad at me but I knew it was true. I wasn't going to let them be mad I jumped over to their side of the cabin, I hugged them and George handed  
>me my stuff. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek "thanks" I said and went to the bathroom to change.<p>

I changed rather quick but when i was going back I found it empty everyone was getting off so I just followed every one else to get my stuff and head to the school.

I gathered my stuff together and got out of their fast not wanting to deal Draco or Harry. I jumped in the first carriage to come up not really paying any attention to who was in there.

I saw a small blond girl holding a plant. She looked at me and smiled " hi I'm Luna Lovegood and that's my friend Neville." I just noticed the boy he seemed  
>shy oh well this Luna girl is very pretty though. "Hi I'm sapphire but you can just call me fire" Neville seemed to calm and Luna just smiled.<p>

"What house are you in fire?" Neville asked kind of timid. I cocked my head to the side  
>and began to explain they seemed to catch on quickly. "I hope you get to be in raven claw with me" Luna said rather fast. Neville rebutted by saying that I was more of a Gryffindor, I just shook my head and laughed this year was going to be fun.<p>

"Want to be friends?" I asked Luna, she looked at me weird and then smiled and said  
>"YA!" <p>

Neville looked a little disappointed and I jumped over to the other side of the  
>carriage and said "we can be like a little Scooby-gang" nevel smiled at this and I was glad to have my friends the carriage finally came to a stop but when I got out there was an older man with a beard waiting I assumed they knew him so I just ignored him until he came up to me and asked me to follow him.<p>

I looked back at my friends for approval or denial. They approved so I followed the older man. "So what's your name sir" I slurred the sir never  
>being one for the elegant lady like attitude.<p>

He looked at me and chuckled and a raspy chuckle at that.

We walked towards this castle looking building and he guided me through the corridors, I knew I would need to talk to Fred and George for a map. They seemed to know this place like the back of their hands.

"Here Cedric will guild you around I need to get to the dinning hall since you are  
>new but are not a first year he will tell you what you need to no. Bye Ms. Sphinx." I yelled back "its fire just fire"<p>

I heard a laugh behind me and I turned to find one fine boy standing behind me, god does this school have any bad looking boys, I thought to myself. "You must be Cedric I'm sapphire or fire which ever you prefer"

He quietly laughed and held out his and I went to shake it, he suddenly grab it and began I guess his version of a tour. Let me just say he is not really a talker I met some of his friends this one named Oliver was FINE!

Then we had to go to the dinning hall to get with everyone and so I could be placed he hoped I would be in Hufflepuff with him and I said I didn't know.


End file.
